


The Heartbreak of Delusion

by Nerd_division



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geraskier Pride Week (The Witcher), M/M, Sad Ending, love the gays, yennefers a tired wine mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_division/pseuds/Nerd_division
Summary: In one word Geralt and Jaskier's relationship was ineffable. It cannot be explained by words.They had danced around each other for years, gaining friendship and even something more.But Witchers should know nothing lasts forever. Not even death.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	The Heartbreak of Delusion

"Of men, and elves, and country folk," Jaskier sang, strumming some basic notes, trying to establish a new song, "No, no, no. Of men and elves and faery folk. Yes, that's it."

"Of men, and elves, and fairy folk, or so the story goes." He drew out the last syllable, trying to form words as he sang. When he couldn't think of the words he strummed his lute discordantly.

"Geralt," He swung his head onto his shoulder to look at the Witcher, sharpening on of his swords with a whet stone. "Have you encountered the Fae? What are they like, I bet they are ethereal, lovely, do they shimmer in the moonlight? Oh that's good, the shimmering complexion, in the moon it shows, eye's of golden crystal, in the light they show." He grins at Geralt, awaiting some reaction.

"The fae aren't 'ethereal', they will poison you, make you delusional, and kill you."

"Huh," Jaskier pouted jokingly, "That's one of the longest sentences I have ever heard you speak! No wonder it was criticizing my masterpiece."

A snort erupted from Geralt, his shaking head causing loose strands of hair to fall in his face. Roach let out a snort as well. "Even Roach thought that was absurd." 

Jaskier turned back to his lute, humming as he strummed. With his back to Geralt he was unaware of the Witchers gaze. Geralt watched him, strumming his lute and shifting on his pack, until eventually he had shifted to laying, and eventually he was asleep.

\----------

"Geralt, Geralt! What about a song about the sea? What sea monsters are there? Other than drowners, they're played out, extremely."

"Tell that to the drowners." Jaskier tripped on a rock but kept up with Geralt, He made a mental note to get another horse. The last one had died when a Fleder swung down and snatched it, the next horse would be the third Pegasus. 

"Pegasus the third? Or Pegasus von whatever-town-has-a-horse-that's-not-dying?" Jaskier mused, not noticing he had spoken only a part aloud.

Geralt combed the words, to tired to decipher their meaning. "Hmm?"

"The horse I'll buy, I follow the tradition of naming my horse Pegasus, just as you do with Roach. But I want to tweak the name, add some flair, some drama." He gestured to the rocks ahead, Geralt did not know why, if Jaskier was being honest, he didn't know either.

They approached the town, Geralt collected herbs which fetched some coin with the local healer. Geralt went to buy a horse while Jaskier booked a room in an inn, it was easier that way, the keep was much more likely to accept.

Geralt knew he had some coin to spare, hunts had been plentiful, and people payed a lot to hear Jaskier's songs.

So Geralt got him a beautiful white mare, she looked just like the first Pegasus, from what Geralt knew. She was sturdy and healthy, and quite expensive. But it would be worth it, travel was imperative to The Path, and Jaskier could not walk so much, humans got exhausted to fast.

It was frivolous, and Geralt knew Jaskier would make a big deal, and Geralt wished he wouldn't. But he would.

\----------

When Jaskier awoke, Geralt's bag was already packed, Geralt was writing in a notebook. Jaskier smiled not wanting to give up the view, watching the Witcher do something that didn't cause the neutral face of displeasure.

Geralt looked to be drawing, a focused crease on his brow, not mad, not sad. Just focused. Watching the pencil graze the paper, Jaskier wondered what was on it. And now he was curious.

This was bad.

Jaskier being curious was never a good thing, that is how the Witcher got stuck with him in the first place. Jaskier had set his mind to find what was in the notebook, he would persist until he had sufficiently slaughtered Geralt's patience. 

Geralt seemed to notice his shift in breathing, he stiffened, charcoal ending the rhythmic hum. He quickly moved the notebook into his fully packed satchel.

"Jaskier I know you're awake."

"No I'm not. But asleep me would like to know hat's in the notebook." Jaskier said, his eye having closed.

No response came from the Witcher, so Jaskier swung his legs off the bed and sat up immediately. (This resulted in the blanket and sheets that were tangled in his legs to fall to the floor.)

"Get dressed, Jaskier, the keep told us to leave."

"Oh, well in that case I should make a scene, dramatically throw myself against the counter and wail. Or I could seduce the keeps offspring, swear to convene in some romantic town as long as they give me the money to treat them with." he waves his hands more violently as his tangent progressed.

"The keep has a son."

"So?"

Geralt froze, Jaskier was not looking at him, he was buttoning his doublet and packing his bag. Geralt turned to look at him, he never knew Jaskier liked anything other than women. He thought a snarky comment was the safest option.

"I'm surprised you'd like anything other than a rich nobles daughter."

Jaskier snorted and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Love you, hope you stick around and read about two idiots in love!


End file.
